


Indrajit

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Digital Devil Saga 2, M/M, Snuff, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IIIIIIIIIIIIINDRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indrajit

Warmth. Squishy. Pliable body under his limbs, between his teeth. Cries of agony. Music to his ears. Makes heat stir inside of him. Two hungers at once. Tentacle-throats gentle as he devours relentlessly.

This one so pretty. Blood beautiful on his skin. On his blond hair too. Bones snap, so pleasant. Closed teeth, hard, brushing against warm groin. Once. Twice.

This yummy part, he’ll eat last.


End file.
